


Red Ice

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you still talking?" Ranmaru groans, scrolling through his phone to choose a new song- the earbuds in his ears currently quiet. 

Camus' glance grows cold, met with a fiery glare from the rocker after Camus pulls out Ranmaru's earbuds as he snaps- "Well maybe I wouldn't have to talk so much if you'd just listen."

Reiji glances between the two angry men, shifting uncomfortably, "How about we-"

Both men turn to the shorter man, with an almost in sync- "Stay out of this." That makes the normally loud man grow quiet, his face slightly red in embarrassment, but the other two just return going at each other. 

"I'd probably listen if you ever said anything interesting."

"How would you know?" Camus holds up the earphones. "You play these so loudly it's no wonder why you're starting to play your guitar out of tune. You're likely going deaf."

Ranmaru jumps up, grabbing onto the collar of Camus' shirt with a growl- "Take that back."

"I won't take back the truth." Camus scowls, pushing Ranmaru off of himself and fixing his shirt. 

"Least my instrument isn't for a little girl."

"It's a classical instrument. Although I'm sure a heaven like yourself wouldn't appreciate that."

"And I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate my foot up your ass but that's the direction you're heading."

"And I thought you were the one into that sort of thing."

The two hadn't noticed Reiji leading Ai out of the room- hadn't noticed the door closing, so into their argument. But they both notice it when Ranmaru pins Camus to the door with his forearm against the paler man's throat. But Camus just gives a smug smirk seeing the rage on Ranmaru's face- knowing that he finally got the older man, and in that moment all Ranmaru wanted to do was wipe that damn smirk off of the cellists face and he does so in the first way he thinks of-

Camus' smirk certainly fades when Ranmaru's lips smash against his with a bruising force, not relenting in the slightest until Camus has to push at the other man's chest just to get a breath in- but his smirk is back even as he pants through his next sentence, "Of course you'd get off on this- all of that sexual tension between you and Jinguji." 

That takes Ranmaru so off guard that he can't even gather himself quickly enough when Camus shoves him, all Ranmaru can focus on is staying upright as he stumbles back so that he doesn't fall on his ass. That's the last thing he needs to do in front of Camus. With two cold hands pressing down on his chest Ranmaru finally does fall, right onto the couch. He catches himself with his hands, in a slouched, seated position with his legs spread apart, nothing but the heels of his boots on the floor below him. Before he can even try to push himself back up Camus' lips are on his, though the kiss isn't quite as rough as when Ranmaru was leading it's still far from gentle. Camus' kiss is calculated, and his lips are cold enough to give Ranmaru a bit of a jolt- or maybe the jolt came from Camus' knee on the couch, where it was pressing into Ranmaru's crotch. 

Camus' cold fingers wrap around Ranmaru's throat, but his fingers only tighten if Ranmaru moves, leaving the silver haired man to make aggravated noises against Camus' lips- and Camus can see Ranmaru glaring at him, though he isn't trying to pull back from the kiss. Camus finally does, making sure to press his leg closer to Ranmaru's groin.

"Shit. Who's the gay one now?" Ranmaru gives a sarcastic grin, holding it even when Camus grabs the man's chin, leaning his head up- and Camus moves down, his lips near Ranmaru's ear and his voice comes out very smooth.

"I never said I wasn't."

"You're right." Ranmaru's grin turns wicked. "You and that Masato kid, right? You make bedroom eyes at each other every day. It's almost sickening."

That makes Camus still enough for Ranmaru to take back the upper hand. He may be slightly shorter than the Count but when he gets Camus back up against the door Camus almost feels like Ranmaru's towering over him. 

"You know- I think you're a lot less formal than you like to think. Maybe if you take off the clothes-" Ranmaru's wicked grin hasn't left as he gives a harsh tug on Camus' tie, undoing it completely before tugging on Camus' shirt, a few buttons popping off of it. "You'll have less of a stick up your ass. Unless that's what you're into, I guess." Camus' shirt is wide open, but he gives another shove to Ranmaru's chest, sending Ranmaru a step back. 

"My clothes are the issue?" Camus says, his eyes are cold, but almost mischievous. "If anyone's using fashion to hide themselves, it's clearly you- rocker." Camus doesn't hesitate in ripping Ranmaru's button-up shirt down the middle, sparing it no more leniency than Ranmaru had just spared his. But Camus shoves both the shirt and the vest upon it off of Ranmaru's shoulders, before it stops at Ranmaru's wrists, stuck on his studded bracelet. 

But Ranmaru just laughs, a harsh and bitter laugh, and takes off the shirt the rest of the way, throwing it to the ground. "Yeah, right. I'm rock through and through. I don't need any fancy clothes to do that. Guess I'll just have to show ya." Ranmaru runs his tongue over his slightly bared teeth, flashing Camus a toothy smirk as he takes off his bracelets, too- just to accentuate his words. 

"Then I suppose it's only right that I do the same." Camus takes his shirt off, folding it and placing it on the counter besides them- rather than throwing them on the floor like Ranmaru had. 

"Then let's go, ice queen."


	2. Chapter 2

Ranmaru's hands find their way onto Camus' bared collarbone, pressing the man's bare back against the door. Ranmaru would've imagined it had to be cold, but it didn't bother him too much. The younger boy was basically a walking, talking ice sculpture- carved to do nothing more than irk Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru's eyes narrow when Camus' challenges him- and Ranmaru leans forward, letting his warm breath hit Camus' cheek. His breath smells distinctly like meat, a mix of the bacon he had from breakfast and the burger he had twenty minutes ago. Seeing the defiance in Camus' eyes, Ranmaru had his mind made up. He was going to make the ice-cold man melt.

He couldn't wait to hear him beg.

"Are you just going to assault me with your disgusting breath, or are you going to follow through on your promise? I'm getting im- ah!"

Ranmaru cuts him off by sinking his teeth into the spot where Camus' shoulder and neck meets. If Ranmaru had cared enough to wonder if Camus had liked it- he could tell by the shudder that ran through Camus' lean body. Ranmaru wasn't at all concerned about marks- if they were below the collar all of Camus' stupid dressy suits would cover them up perfectly fine. And Ranmaru was certainly going to use that to his advantage. 

Ramaru goes back up to Camus' lips, and he runs his tongue across Camus' bottom lip. It's cold- figures. But it's also very soft. But Camus' purses his lips, clearly not intending to relent anytime soon- and Ranmaru bites down on Camus' lip, hard. It isn't hard enough to draw blood, of course, but it also isn't hard enough to force Camus to open his mouth.

Ranmaru makes a disgruntled noise, before reaching down to cup Camus' groin, making Camus' eyes widen and mouth go agape just slightly at the suddenness of Ranmaru's action. Ranmaru shoves his tongue into Camus' mouth immediately, pinning the blonde's tongue at first just to signify that the silver-headed man had the dominance in this kiss. But after that he begins to explore Camus' mouth, the coolness of it feeling nice against the fiery heat of Ranmaru's own. 

It doesn't take Ranmaru long to get bored of the kiss- he never was a patient man, for sure. And as soon as he's off of Camus' mouth he's back down to the man's pale shoulders, entertaining himself by making mark after mark on the pale surface of his skin, watching the patches of blood bloom into bright red marks on the blonde's shoulders. The only spot where Ranmaru had actually drawn blood, however, was the original bite on Camus' shoulder. Ranmaru moves down to Camus' chest, beginning to make marks there, too. 

By the time this was over Camus wasn't likely to find any undisturbed skin, he imagined. But to Camus' credit he had remained entirely silent- his panting breaths were inaudible, and while his eyes remained cold his face was flushed. If Ranmaru were to speak to him Camus' would ensure him that he's certainly not enjoying this- but he wasn't sure that he'd say the same thing to himself. And Ranmaru was clearly enjoying himself.

Camus hadn't broken yet- but Ranmaru hadn't gotten to anything good. By the time Ranmaru gets to Camus' stomach, the blonde's hands are clenched into fists and he's leaning heavily into the door. Ranmaru leads himself to Camus' side with a few strokes of his tongue, leaving Camus' taut stomach with a strip of wetness. The first sound Camus makes is a hiss as he pulls his breath in through gritted teeth- caused when Ranamaru had dug his own teeth into Camus' side. 

Camus reaches his hand out, grabbing a chunk of Ranmaru's silver hair in his fist. He isn't moving Ranmaru's head away from his body- but he's definitely tugging the hair a bit. Ranmaru quickly finds out that the harder he bites, the tighter Camus' grip- and Ranmaru certainly doesn't shy away from the pressure as he continues digging his teeth into Camus' side. When Ranmaru runs his hands over Camus' body when he finally pulls his mouth away, Camus shifts under him- but none of the bites had broken the skin. 

Ranmaru leans back on his heels after Camus finally lets go of his head, and he starts palming himself through his pants as he looks up and down Camus' body, angry red marks all over his chest and teeth marks all over his sides. 

"Shit."

Camus looks down, with a scowl. "Is this why Jinguji started wearing real clothes?"

"Please." Ranmaru scoffs, standing up. "If I could get with him, I wouldn't be here doing this with you." He grabs Camus by the shoulder, pulling him from the door. When Camus follows, Ranmaru then moves his hand to push on the flat of his back. "Kneel."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." When Camus hesitates, Ranmaru growls. "You've got two choices here. You can either put on your clothes and get the hell outta here, and we'll never talk about this with anyone. Or you can get on your fuckin' knees. But I guarantee you that you'll have the best time if you stick with the second option."

"I need to know that I can leave if I feel I need to." Camus says. Ranmaru would never say it- but he's hopeful. Camus didn't walk out. Not yet, anyways.

But when Ranmaru walks so Camus can see his face, Ranmaru looks almost angry. "Y'know- I'm offended. I can't believe you'd really think I'm that kind of person. Tch." Ranmaru shakes his head. "Don't be stupid. You say stop and I'm not gonna go any further."

With a moment of silence, Camus slowly slides down to the floor, resting on his knees with a vaguely sour expression- but Ranmaru smirks. Ranmaru crouches down, and looks directly at Camus' groin, making Camus shift slightly. "Seriously? You don't wear a belt? How the fuck do you keep your pants up?"

"Suspenders, usually." Camus comments. "Not that you've ever hear of those." 

Ranmaru gives a warning growl. "Just shut up." He reaches down to his own belt, undoing it. He slides it out of his belt loops, and Camus finally gets the picture, raising his eyebrows. 

"Really? You're into that?"

"Yeah." Ranmaru's voice is incredibly gruff. "You mind?"

Camus makes an in dignified noise, and turns his head. But after a second he says- "Fine. Go ahead."

With something that's almost a smile, Ranmaru moves behind the younger man's back. Camus puts his arms behind his back, wrists together, and Ranmaru closes the belt. It's too tight to get out of easily, but so long as Camus doesn't struggle against it the belt shouldn't leave a mark on the man's wrists. Camus doesn't turn his head, even when he hears Ranmaru walk further away from him- and he can hear the door 'click' as Ranmaru turns the lock and returns to Camus. 

"Stand back up." 

"Kneel down or stand up? I won't be playing any games of indecision, Kurosaki."

"Just get on the fucking couch, Camus."

Camus does head over to the couch, but in addition to taking his time he's got the same look on his face as when Ranmaru got him to his knees. 

It takes about five seconds after Camus sat down for Ranmaru to pull down Camus' pants and boxers in one go. As he pulls them off, Camus' shoes go with it, as well as one of Camus' socks- the other is left on his foot. Ranmaru takes a second to look over Camus' body fully. 

Camus is slim, but he does have muscle definition- and anyone going into the bedroom with him would surely not be disappointed. One look can show how tense Camus is, his stomach taut, enhancing the muscles in his abdomen, which Ranmaru runs his fingers over. Ranmaru's touch certainly isn't light- everything he does is rough and fast. Not exactly Camus' style- but for whatever reason the blonde can't bring himself to say he doesn't like it.

Ranmaru glances back down to Camus' cock- and he can't lie. He's impressed. He moves his hand from Camus' abdomen to take Camus' cock in his hand, moving his hand up and down quickly once-

"Cute."

Impressed or not- Ranmaru wasn't going to let Camus' in on the fact that he liked his dick. 

Camus had a retort somewhere, he was sure of it. But wherever that "somewhere" was it sure wasn't here. 

The man was panting, loud enough for Ranmaru to hear, and he didn't realize how sensitive he was- to react this way just to Ranmaru touching him would've seemed absurd five minutes ago. But the flush from Camus' face was spreading down his neck and to his shoulders, and he can hardly keeps his hips from moving- bucking up into the air. 

But after one more tug from Ranmaru, Camus is moving - he's trying to use his own body just to get some sort of pressure. But when Ranmaru notices this, he crouches down once more and with a hand on each of Camus' knees he harshly spreads the man's legs. 

Ranmaru can't help the smirk on his face when he hears the frustrated groan come out of Camus.

"Tch." Ranmaru shakes his head, and then clicks his tongue. "I thought I was the noisy one." He grabs Camus' boxers from his pants and balls them up. He grabs Camus' chin between his thumb and index finger, but he doesn't pull his mouth open. Camus' eyes widen as he realizes what Ranmaru is suggesting, and his eyes narrow. "Just trying to make sure the little boys don't come in because they heard the scary ol' ice queen screaming out my name."

With an almost deadly glare, Camus does open his mouth, and Ranmaru puts enough of Camus' underwear into his mouth to muffle his sounds- but he leaves it like that. If Camus really wanted to he could probably just spit it out. 

Ranmaru isn't quite done, and Camus' eyes follow him as he picks up Camus' discarded tie, testing it with his hands. Ranmaru crosses back to Camus, leaning over the smaller man and tying the silk over Camus' eyes. 

But now that Camus is quiet and sightless, Ranmaru ducks down. He isn't quite kneeling, because one knee is bent and the other is resting on the floor, but he's at the perfect height. 

Camus jolts when Ranmaru almost immediately takes his cock into his mouth, almost getting all of it into his mouth, and as Ranmaru pulls back he lets his teeth lightly scrape against Camus' skin, causing a muffled noise from the gagged man. Ranmaru pulls away completely, but returns to begin marking up Camus' thighs in the same way he just did with the man's chest. 

Ranmaru leans back after a moment, just far enough that Camus starts to shift, seeking Ranmaru's heat. With another quick nip to Camus' thigh, and another muffled noise, Ranmaru chuckles. 

"I guess I've fucked around enough for right now."

Ranmaru takes Camus back into his mouth, using significantly less teeth this time. But every time that Camus would just almost get to the edge, Ranmaru would pull back- he'd take a second, too. Make another mark on Camus' leg, palm himself through his horrifically tight jeans, or enjoy watching Camus squirm.

Finally, Ranmaru takes the underwear from Camus' mouth, and Camus' breathing is heavy.

"I'm not- not surprised that you're so cruel, Kurosaki."

"You make it sound like you've thought about me in bed before." Ranmaru chuckles, before pressing two fingers against Camus' lips. 

"What exactly are you planning?" Camus mumbles against Ranmaru's fingers, not letting them into his mouth.

With a quick smack to the side of Camus' ass, and a quick jolt from the man, Camus finally understands. "What?"

"I mean- we don't have to." Ranmaru smirks. "But if you want me to finish you off..."

Camus makes a grumbling sound, but eventually parts his lips, taking Ranmaru's fingers into his mouth. 

But even though Camus willingly did it, he certainly seemed to lack enthusiasm, making Ranmaru raise a brow. "Y'know, if you ever wanna be fucked by Masato you should probably learn to do this bette- Shit!"

Camus bites down on Ranmaru's fingers, not enough to even leave a long-lasting mark, but enough to get the point across. However, he does start to actually suck on Ranmaru's fingers, using his thumb to cross the pads of his fingers, and his knuckles. 

"You aren't half bad." Ranmaru comments, but it's gruff, showing that he isn't unaffected. He pulls his fingers out of Camus' mouth, and without using the index or middle finger of his right hand, he pulls Camus down, so his bottom half is almost off of the couch- and he notices how Camus' hair is now all mussed up, strands sticking to the couch where his head just was. 

Ranmaru uses the knee that isn't on the ground to support Camus, and then lifts Camus' legs up, keeping them apart.

He starts by agonizingly slowly stroking Camus' cock, before he moves his index finger to Camus' ass. Camus' face heats up almost immediately, but he doesn't even try to pull away. He's biting his lip, however, to keep himself quiet.

Ranmaru presses his finger into Camus, watching Camus' face to judge how slowly or quickly that he should go- being surprisingly patient. When Camus seemed to start enjoying it, Ramaru adds a second finger- causing a barely suppressed moan from Camus. Ranmaru would laugh, if he weren't as into this as Camus was. 

Ranmaru begins stroking Camus with the same rhythm that he's moving his fingers, and Camus is biting into his shoulder to muffle the moans. Finally something snaps, and Camus' tense body seems to become even tenser as his stomach becomes sticky with his come. Ranmaru pulls his fingers out of Camus, helping Camus back up to a seated position onto the couch before standing up. 

Ranmaru heads over to the sink to wash his hands as Camus starts to slowly come down, getting his breathing back together. Ranmaru slips back on his shirt, vest and bracelets, buttoning any of the buttons that weren't scattered somewhere on the floor, before he grabs a handful of tissues and heads back to Camus. He starts by undoing the belt behind Camus and stuffing the wad of tissues into his hand, which Camus acknowledges with a nod before lifting his own blindfold and beginning to clean himself. Ranmaru is nice enough to gather Camus' clothes that are all over the floor, tossing them into a disorganized pile onto the couch.

As Camus finishes he slowly starts to get into his own clothes, his mouth turned down at the corners, dissatisfied at the treatment of his clothes. But he can't help but glance at Ranmaru, and then lower- at the barely noticeable bulge in Ranmaru's pants, and he raises an eyebrow. Ranmaru is at the door, his hand on the door handle, but when he notices Camus' line of vision he gives Camus a smirk, his eyes narrowed. 

"If you want to go for a round 2, I'll be in my room. You know where it is."


End file.
